


Forever, My Love

by Madamedonna



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Original Work, The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Diary type writing, F/M, Night World, Twilight References, Vampires, original vampire blood lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamedonna/pseuds/Madamedonna
Summary: "All I could think was it wasn't supposed to end like this. WE weren't supposed to end like this, I always saw us laughing and growing old together. Just me and Sawyer, and maybe a few kids...Looking back on all that it seems silly and childish. Now the only thing I need or want is…air. Everything is starting to fade away and Sawyer isn't even trying to save me, I try to yell at him for help it doesn't work the tears start to fall and I know Death is coming for me. "I'm so sorry, daddy." I just barely get out before everything goes black."ORElizabeth Green fell in love with Sawyer Howell, and they got married then she finds out he is a blood sucking monster but it's 1913 and she can't leave but his dad finds out she knows about them and kills her before she can run away. Now it's 2018 and she is talking college courses to fill her time as a "Vegetarian Vamp" when she finds out her oddly familiar professor is Sawyer's dad and the Handsome new TA is none other than her first love Sawyer.





	Forever, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in 2015 and haven't really edited it yet so bare with me.

Sometimes life throws you curve balls and sometimes, if you're me, luckily you're not, you get thrown dodge balls. My name is Kelli Green and I'm not normal. I was born in 1913 in London, England by the name Elizabeth Green, and now in 2018 I don't look a day over 19, because on my 19th birthday I died.

I'm one of the first, the first batch to be made, the first to only eat animals, the first to leave England and venture the world alone. Of course I wasn't the only one to leave England just the first one. I guess I should tell you my origin story cause that's how these stories go. It was my 18th birthday, the year 1931, I was insanely in love with a young boy of 20, he was tall dark and handsome, though we went to school together I barely saw a change in his appearance. His name was Sawyer Kennedy, he was wealthy, his father was a doctor, he was in training to be a doctor himself and my father loved him, and Sawyer knew it. It was hard not to love Sawyer; he had this way about him that when he started talking you couldn't look away you hung onto every word. Knowing what I know now I would've stayed clear of him, but alas I was young and my father wouldn't let as he called Sawyer "a wonderful young lad" leave without a beautiful wife on his arm. My father was very pursuant about me marrying Sawyer. So we started talking, getting to know each other he called it. Sawyer would pick me up in his beautiful carriage with this beautiful horse pulling it everyday at midday and we would go to have tea and a midday meal talking the whole time, and at 5:00 at night before my family would sit for dinner he would drop me off at my door kissing my cheek as he bid me farewell. It never occurred to me that I never remembered where the time went or that I started wearing high neck gowns.

I was oblivious to the signs; I was in love with this man who I'd truly known for about month. When Sawyer came to Sunday tea at my house with me and my parents I knew it was going to happen, he was going to ask for my hand in marriage. I spent the day with my dressing maid picking the perfect dress. When Sawyer came up the driveway with his beautiful horse drawn carriage myself and father stood at the door waiting. Sawyer proposed that day and a few months later we were married. Now I don't remember quiet how I found out about Sawyer, he must've wiped it from my memory, but I do remember about a year from our wedding his father barging down our door at midnight yelling about how stupid Sawyer was for letting me find out. I had planned on running away from my new husband and his secret the same night but what happened was worse than loosing my family and the fear of my husband. I remember what happened next down to the very last detail, cause who doesn't remember their own death. Sawyer and his father came into the bedroom where I was pretending to sleep and he pulled me up by my arm and swung me into the adjacent wall. I slid to the floor, crying in pain, I looked up to see Sawyers father was the one who threw me. Sawyer was yelling at him to stop and that he'd take care of me but that didn't stop his father. What happened next was too real to be a dream; he ripped his wrist off with his mouth and fed me his blood. I choked a few times until he thought I had enough then he wrapped his hands around my neck and all I could think was it wasn't supposed to end like this. WE weren't supposed to end like this, I always saw us laughing and growing old together. Just me and Sawyer, and maybe a few kids...

Looking back on all that it seams silly and childish. Now the only thing I need or want is...air. Everything is starting to fade away and Sawyer isn't even trying to save me, I try to yell at him for help it doesn't work the tears start to fall and I know Death is coming for me. "I'm so sorry, daddy." I just barely get out before everything goes black.

When I awake my throat is dry and I felt ill, I stood up shakily and went to get a drink from the icebox only to find the house empty. No Sawyer, no father-in-law, nothing, just the furniture and an empty house. I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran to my father's house, about halfway there I started crying. How could he leave me like this? His father almost killed me! When I got to the house I went to the dining room where my parents where eating their morning meal and when I saw them something savage took over me and I ate them. I drained the people who gave me life of their blood and I enjoyed every second of it. I was a monster, when the maid came in to see what the screams where about I drained her too. I didn't know why I did this but the burning in my throat was gone and I wasn't shaky anymore, I felt so powerful. I stood up and looked into the hanging mirror, I looked horrifying, and the top half of my face was all puffed out and mean looking. I looked down at the mess I made when my kid brother Tomas gasped and stared at me not sure what to do I smiled and told him to leave and went upstairs to change into a new dress and with that I left the country. I snuck onto a boat leaving for the states and every time I fed for the first few months there I cried remembering the screams of my parents as I fed on them. That's when I decided to only feed on animals. I couldn't take the pain of feeding on someone's family members.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I have lived through everything that has ever happened State side, the wars, the good, the Bad and with all of that I create a new identity. I become a new person with each war, most days when reading about London History I fail to remember that not only was I there I am the "Curious Disappearance of Elizabeth Green" that all my classmates seem to love reading about and theorizing what had happened to. I only take college classes to occupy my time, back in the days of starting out I married a man who was well off and he was great at predicting the future, in fact he knew I was coming long before I did, he was a kind man and he hunted for me to make sure I was well fed and he left me a great deal of money and taught me a few tricks so that when he passed on I could still live a great life worry free. I honestly loved being his wife and sobbed for weeks after he was drafted into the war and again when he didn't return home but medicine was not what it is today and I lost a great friend.

"Alright class," Professor Allen walks in the door with his teaching assistant Troy and each time he does I can't help but to think that he's my love Sawyer, but I know that he was killed back in London after his father turned me into this monster. "We are going to start a new Chapter today, one I know you all have heard of...The Curious Disappearance of Elizabeth Green"

The energy in the room lifts and I see people pulling out huge notebooks filled with their theories. The name Elizabeth Green hardly even feels like mine anymore and I know I'm no longer that girl anymore but I can still vividly remember those cries of terror coming from my mother and father, my first kills. I jumped as Troy placed the handouts in front of and and he gave an apologetic smile then for a brief moment his face showed another emotion that before even I could label it, it was gone and he turned away.

Class had dragged on with people guessing how I died, where I went, what had happened to me. I didn't know that my story was so popular, but they didn't know the truth about that fateful night just a month after my wedding. They couldn't possibly guess that my Husband and his family were the horror stories older siblings tell their younger siblings at night to scare them, they didn't know that I never wanted to hurt my family, they couldn't know and I couldn't tell them that my whole family tree was fake and I WAS Elizabeth Green not just some great great great great granddaughter of Tomas Green her orphaned brother. At then end of the hour class came to a halt and the professor said his farewell and I packed up and left the room not wanting to hear anymore of what they were saying about my past life. I couldn't handle it anymore I had to leave, that's when I heard it. It was so quiet and coming from the room but it was there, it was the song Sawyer's used to hum when he was cleaning the stables, something he composed that was never written down so no one could steal it. I looked around and that's when I truly saw them. Troy and the professor, walking along and humming. Their eyes were locked on me and they were getting closer, I couldn't just run at full speed, and even if I had they could surely out run me but they wouldn't use their speed with all these people around....would they?


End file.
